Double Trouble
by Hoshizawa Umi
Summary: A new challenge awaits them. Will they come out as friends or enemies? Pairings NxH, SasxSak, NxT, SxI Haitus
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I don't own Naruto but I like to keep my characters Akira and Hikaru please! First fic! Hopefully you'll like it!

* * *

Another beautiful day in Konoha, as the birds chirp and the villagers wake up to begin their day. What could go wrong on such a wonderful day? Well everything can as two mysterious girls walk towards the gates of Konoha.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" questioned a jounin.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my sister Akira, We're travelers from a village near the border of the Fire Country. We came to ask help from Tsunade-sama. May we enter, sir?" replied a young teenage girl with black hair and red streaks which was tied into a long braid and wore traveling clothes. Her sister stood next to her, she also wore the same attire as her sister and her black and purple streaked hair was tied into a high ponytail.

The guards looked at their passports and signaled that the girls could continue on their way. Upon hearing permission the two smiled and continued their way to the Hokage Tower which was located in the middle of the village.

"Hikaru, dear, do you want to stop and get something to eat? I'm quite hungry and we are early so we can take a little break." Whispered Akira not wanting to gain anyone else's attention.

"Sure thing Akira. How about there?" Silently replied Hikaru catching the message her sister implied.

"A ramen store?" questioned Akira.

"Yeah, why not. Besides I'm not in the mood to go to some fancy place anyways." Said Hikaru as she walked towards Ichiraku. The two walked in and sat behind a group of teenagers about their age. After they sat down a waitress came over to take their orders.

"hmm I'll have a miso ramen and ice water please." Ordered Akira with a sweet smile.

"And I'll have a chicken ramen and water as well." Decided Hikaru.

The waitress left with their orders and went to attend another customer, who was quite loud.

"Hey missy! I want two more bowls of the usual please!" screamed a blonde boy with a foxy grin.

"NARUTO! DON'T BE SO RUDE TO HER!" roared a girl with pink hair as she smacked him for being such a loser. Their friends didn't bother to help the poor boy as the young girl continued to hit him instead they just laughed.

"Look at our luck today Hikaru! We found 'em! Looks like brother was right 'bout them being loud and annoying kids. Hopefully I won't get a headache from all of this." Frowned Akira as she continued to whisper to her sister.

"Hmm well I guess that saves us the trouble of hacking into Tsunade-sama's mind. I guess we should tell Kouji we can move onto Step 2. Shouldn't we now?" observed Hikaru.

"Yeah, I guess so. But let's do that later, let's eat!" exclaimed Akira when their food arrived.

-Naruto Gang-

"Hey guys! Sorry we were so late; Gai-sensei had us run laps again. He's so weird, why do we have to be stuck with such a weird teacher." Complained Tenten.

"Don't ever say that Tenten! Gai-sensei is the greatest teacher of all times! His wise youthf" defended Lee, but before he could finish he was stuck to the wall by kunai and one pissed Tenten glaring at him.

"Tenten if you don't want to go through Hell again I suggest you don't kill Lee over there. Remember last time you tried that?" Suggested Neji which caused TenTen to pale instantly.

"Enough talking guys let's go to the ground and have a mini practice tournament to blow off some steam!" Suggested Ino.

The guys just nodded their heads while Kiba and Shikamaru pry Lee off the wall.

By this point Akira and Hikaru had finished and paid for their meals. As the Naruto gang headed towards the grounds they didn't notice the two shadows following them.

* * *

TBC

Hopefully you liked! Please review! Don't hate meh! Tell me if I got everything right I think I forgotI few things! Y


	2. Ch 2

Once again disclaimer: I don't own Naruto But I like to keep my characters Akira and Hikaru! Thanks for reviewing! So for leaving you hanging on the first chapter I got writer's block or whatever that's called!

()-author's note " "-speaking ' '-telepathey_ " " -Inner Sakura _

* * *

Soon the gang arrived at the training grounds to find no one there which made everything easier for them.

"How are we going to pair up guys? Girls vs. girls, guys vs. guys or mixed together?" questioned Naruto.

"I think we should have six people put their names down on a slip of paper and the other six to draw the slips." Said Shikamaru.

One by one they came up until all were drawn. All the time the two girls hide in a tree nearby still undetected since they hid their chakra.

Pairing list: 1) Naruto-Ino 2) Shikamaru-Shino 3) Kiba-Sakura 4) Lee-Tenten 5) Chouji-Hinata 6) Neji-Sasuke

"Oi! Ino get over here so we can start already!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut up we haven't said the rules yet! So hold your horses, baka!" screamed Ino.

"Okay now that the dobe is done, here's the rules: 1) You lose if you're knocked out or give up. 2) No killing or near death damage we don't want to get into trouble with our sensei's later. 3) Since there are 6sets of battles, whoever is winner will move up got it 4) Just a reminder don't use up all your chakra since we still have to train later with our teams. Okay first battle is Naruto vs. Ino. Get ready! Shino tell them when to start!" announced Sasuke.

Naruto and Ino got into their stances and awaited for Shino to give the signal to begin.

-In the tree-

'Now we get to see their potential sister. This should be interesting.' Telepathically thought/said Akira.

'I'm going to put up the jutsu so we can show this to Kouji later. Then we can see whose the most important ones.' Replied Hikaru.

-Back to the battle-

Before the battle began, Hikaru made a few hand seals and a barrier surrounded the area only to be caught by Neji, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru who shrugged it off thinking it was just Naruto and Ino getting ready. After a minute Shino gave the signal for the two to begin. Everyone jumped out of their way into a tree branch or the base. Luckily for Akira and Hikaru no one went to the tree they were in.

"Ha-ha your not going to beat me Ino!" With that Naruto threw three kunai at Ino who dodge them easily.

"Do you think I that I haven't trained! I'm so going to kick your ass Naruto! Just watch and see!" Ino threw four kunai and two shuriken at Naruto who dodge the shuriken and caught two of the kunai and threw 'em back her. The weapons hit the target dead on, but it turned into a log.

'Damn it! Where is she!' furiously thought Naruto as he scanned the place for Ino. In an instance Ino came out from behind him and performed her special move. (I can't remember what's it called. Sorry.) While Ino performed her famous move, a clone distracted Naruto long enough for her to finish! Soon Ino's mind flew into Naruto's while her body dropped to the ground.

Shikamaru and Chouji grinned as they saw their teammate use her technique on the idiot assuring her victory. Sakura gapped as saw Naruto fall for such an easy trap!

"_I can't believe that idiot fell for it! OMFG! When this is over I'm going to hit him so hard he'll end up in the sand country!" yelled Inner Sakura._

'What a dobe. Once dead last always dead last.' Grimaced Sasuke at his stupid teammate.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, give up. I can't beat Ino, she wins, I give up!" Naruto(Ino) stated lamely.

"Winner Ino, Loser Naruto" announced Shino.

Ino returned to her body grinning and strolled over to her teammates as they high-five each other for their team has one victory!

"NARUTO HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST!" Bellowed Sakura as she slapped him across the face so hard he slammed into the tree next to him leaving his imprint behind.

"Next battle is Shikamaru and Shino! Get ready!" announced Sasuke.

"How troublesome this is," Shikamaru lazily stated as he walked over the field not even bothering to get into stance. Shino was already ready even though both his hands were still in his pockets whereas Shikamaru's were behind his head.

"Begin!" Yelled Sasuke.

TBC later

* * *

My brain is dead at the moment so I'll update soon, I promise! Sorry for leaving you hanging again! Review please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
